


Ass full of Cum

by Necra



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, david is wrecked lmao, jasper no that isnt how you do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necra/pseuds/Necra
Summary: David got fucked a lot and Gwen has to take care of him





	Ass full of Cum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poodlepal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poodlepal/gifts).



> Im not sorry

David has gone out this evening, God knows where he went. Gwen decided to wait for him, but eventually fell asleep. Around 5am she got woken up by a knocking on the door. She gets up from the chair and stretches. Why would David knock, the door is never locked. She opens the door and sees the leader of the wood scouts walking towards a car. "Jasper?" Is- is that a butt plug in his hand?

Jasper turns around when he is next to a car. "Look down." he says as he opens the door and steps in the car, driving off. Gwen looks down and sees David lying on his back. His eyes are half lidded as he looks up to her, a small smile is on his lips. He is only wearing his bandana and his socks, the two articles dirty with cum. His entire body is covered in cum, it's everywhere. Under his ass there is forming a small puddle.

"Hey Gweeeeen. I had so much fun..." He closes his eyes. Gwen watches him move his hand towards his own dick, his fingers curling around the length. His thumb strokes his tip, spreading a small bead of cum over it.

"David," she eyes the growing puddle under his ass, "How many people have fucked you?"

He opens his eyes again, they were glazed over. His hand continues to lazily stroke his cock. "I don't know, kinda lost count after 15."

" _Jesus fucking Christ, David._ " In the distance the sound of a zipper is heard. That is probably a camper that needs to go to the toilet. Shit, the cabin is on the way towards the toilets. "David, I need you go get up and go into the cabin now. A camper is coming." She hissed towards David, reaching out an arm to help him get up.

The mention of a camper seems enough to get David out of his daze. His eyes focus on Gwen. "Shit." he mutters. He takes Gwen's hand and tries pulling himself up. They both wince at the feel of cum squished between them. However, it seems that after several hours of sex, he doesn't have the strength anymore to pull himself up. They both hear the sound of footsteps coming closer. Gwen panics and pulls him up. This causes David to clench his stomach, causing the cum still in his guts to come gushing out. Some of it lands in Gwen's shoes as she pulls him up. As soon as he up Gwen shoves him inside and closes the door after him. She hears him fall over, his legs still too weak to support himself.

Just in time she closes the door as a camper enters the circle of light from the lamp outside the door. It's Max. Of course. "What are you doing out of bed? Did you need to go to the bathroom?" She says as she slams her body against the door, preventing it from opening.

"No, I heard you and David talking. I want to know what happened to him." He stopped walking, just inches before the big puddle of cum. Gwen internally panicked, her eyes glancing at the ground before going back to Max. This was enough for him to look down and see the puddle. "What the fuck is this..." He takes a hand out of his pocket and starts reaching down.

" _NO DON'T TOUCH THAT!_ It's uhh... It's toxic. And what David and I were doing is none of your concern." A blush is forming on her face.

Suddenly, everything clicked in Max's mind. "Oh my god, you two were having _sex_!" He takes a step back as he realizes what the stuff on the ground, and also on Gwen's shoes he notices, is. "God, it was gross when Neil and Nikki's parents were doing in, but it's even more gross to know you two are doing it."

"What, ew, no. Max, we were not having sex. I'm gay." She walks around the puddle and ushers Max towards the tents. "Now, you should go to bed. Knowing David, it'll be a busy day tomorrow." Still not convinced, and slightly traumatized, he turns around and walks back towards the tents. Gwen waits until she hears the zipper closing until he turns round.

She opens the door and sees David lying on the ground. He appears to not have moved much, if Gwen has to judge from what has cum on it. He has put two fingers in his ass, trying to stop the cum from flowing out. It doesn't seem to be working that much. "D-did Max see me?" He stutters, not looking at Gwen.

"No, luckily not. But you've probably heard the conversation." She sighs and steps over David, closing the door behind her. She goes over to the supply closet and grabs a plastic sheet.

"Gwen, I know this is going to be awkward, but could you please help me get to the shower and help me clean up? I kind of don't have the strength to move much..."

"Of course, we are CBFLs after all. I'm already grabbing a plastic sheet so you don't get cum everywhere." She walks back over to David and places the sheet beneath his ass. She folds it over his butt and crotch, forming a make-shift diaper. "Hold this" She says as she holds out the edges of the sheet for him. "Okay, now we are going to walk over to the shower, since I can't carry you. I'll support you, but please try to walk yourself."

"I-I'll try" He places his feet under him and moves to stand up. Gwen grabs him in his armpits and hoists him up at the same time. _God, this is so fucking gross_ , she thinks to herself. As soon as David is standing, she shifts her arms so she is supporting his waist. Slowly they make their way to the shower. David is shaking the whole way. He just wants to collapse somewhere and sleep.

Eventually they arrive at the shower. Gwen plops him down under the shower head and turns the water on. She goes to pull off his socks. David lets go of the sheet and unties his bandana. They lay the articles of clothing aside. At this point, David's entire head and neck are bright red.

"Gwen, this is going to be embarrassing, but could you please push on my stomach, there is still some left in there and it's better if it comes out." He move to spread his ass and stretch his back so Gwen has easy access. She pushed on his stomach and somehow even more cum comes dripping out. _Jesus, how many guys have cummed in his ass?_ When that is done, they move to clean up the rest of his body. Gwen cleans his face first, pressing a gently kiss on his forehead as soon as she is done.

After half an hour in the shower, David is finally clean again. When they come out of the bathroom, Gwen in a clean set of clothes, David in his pyjamas, the sun is starting to shine though the window. David stumbles over to his bed and collapses on it. "Gwen, I'm taking a sick day. I'm exhausted and everything hurts, even more when I'm moving." He groans and moves to curl up under his blanket.

"Sure David. I think the kids will be happy with a day off from you as well. Now go rest and not do that anymore during the summer." She places a kiss on his forehead, one of the few parts of him still peaking out from under the blanket. She gets a vague mumble as a response, David has already drifted off to sleep. She softly closes the door and goes to set up everything for breakfast in the Mess Hall.


End file.
